Sky High
by Danni-luvage
Summary: Kurt diddnt make it as a professional singer as planned. He isnt famous at all. He never even got over Blaine. Instead he works for an airline and when he meets blaine and The Warblers, famous Blaine and The Warblers how will he react?
1. Chapter 1

Sky High.

Well this is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you enjoy, and please review! Just to let you know, I am in fact British so if I get any of the American terms wrong, please forgive me :)

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

"seriously Kurt, you don't have to swap cabin sections with me today, I mean the First Class passengers are great, but I don't feel like dealing with them today especially after yesterday' Mercedes rolled her eyes at the thought of the posh business man threatening to get her fired over a spilt orange juice which she was in the process of cleaning up "I don't mind honestly"

"Look Cedes, you're my best friend and I mean that man was totally out of order yesterday and I don't mind giving you a break. I'm your best friend, and don't you don't forget it" Kurt playfully pushed Mercedes and did his wiggle hip walk to the staff bag drop before turning to her and smiled "aren't you coming or do I need to get more angry passengers to hurry you up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Mercedes sighed trying to run through the sudden rush of passengers all waiting to check into their designated flights.

"Look Kurt I di...Oh hi Rachael didn't know you were on duty today" Mercedes cried throwing her bag onto the scales and turned to face Kurt giving him a sarcastic look

"Oh sure Mercedes, It just happened to be me on staff desk today, I swapped off your flight because I totally have an audition to be in the world's most new groundbreaking musical ever...Gleeks! I mean isn't it great that..."

"Look Rachael no one cares anymore, come on Kurt" Mercedes stomped off with Kurt on her arm to the staff lounge "ARGH Kurt, she annoys me every time she opens her big fat self centred mouth and spills all that crap over us!"

"Cedes, Cedes, chill shhhh, have a coffee? It's on me" Kurt smiled and walked over to the coffee machine getting a Black coffee with milk and two sugars for Mercedes and a No-Fat mocha for himself tapping his foot along to the tune playing on the radio minding his own business until the next song came on and he abruptly stopped and marched over to Mercedes who was talking with Sam another attendant on their flight to New York today. He slopped down next to her on the grotty sofa dumping the coffee on the table with a force and crossed his arms in a sulking manner trying to drown out the music that was playing through the speakers

"Hey white boy, what's up?" Cedes turned round

Kurt didn't respond. He just sat there and stared at the door in deep concentration still trying to block out the music. Mercedes waved his hand in front of his face until she gave up and went back to talking to Sam.

...

Kurt was walking down the walkway to the plane with his head down pulling his cabin baggage behind him; it was Blaine his ex boyfriend and those dreaded Warblers his former school mates until he left and went back to his old school. Blaine broke up with him few weeks after the move claiming that they didn't see each other enough but word on the street was a new transfer boy had caught his eye and he had been romantically involved with him and this mysterious boy at the same time. He had never ever forgiven Blain and now they were some famous boy band on tour around the country with number one singles and all the hot guys, well girls in most cases that they could find.

He was damn jealous as he had never become a star as planned and now Kurt worked for American Airways living the most unluxurious life on a cabin steward. Well, at least he had Mercedes for company.

...

After completing the pre-flight checks Kurt stood in the economy class galley and picked up the call phone "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard the AZ48Y-8YWM flight to New York. My name is Kurt Hummel and I am your head Steward for this flight today along with my crew members Mercedes, Sam, Lynette and Jayne we wish you a very present flight with us today." He shoved the phone down and rubbed his temples. Damn, why did Blaine get in the way of everything, I mean I haven't seen him in 2 years and he still screws up my life.

After the safety demonstration video Kurt scanned the economy cabin for one last time before shutting the divide between the two classes. He turned around and was faced with one sight He did not ever wish to witness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sky High.

Well this is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you enjoy, and please review! Just to let you know, I am in fact British so if I get any of the American terms wrong, please forgive me :)

SI hope to update every week, but if I don't be patient as I am trying to study for exams and go to work all at the same time so please bear with me

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Kurt POV

It was him. Blaine and his group of singing Warblers on my plane section. For 9 hours. Why on earth did I decide to swap with Cedes, maybe I just needed a break from the hectic life in economy class to the laid back chilled ambiance of the first class cabin and this is how everyone decides to repay me.

By bringing me the still love of my life and my ex schoolmates which I do particularly want to forget.

Damn.

Ignoring the fact that they were on the plane I stormed to the front of the plane and slid into the galley to get the drinks cart ready for service. Boy this is going to be interesting.

I pushed the cart out of the galley and straight up to the two figures at the front resembling Wes and David "Hello Sirs, anything to drink?"

They both turned round at the same time and stared at me, holding my breath I handed them the drinks menus hoping they didn't recognise my face.

"Yes, a coke please" Wes chirped up thrusting the menu in my face just like he owned the place, well nothing changed there much has it

"Me too" David replied bluntly handing the menu to Wes. I shovel the ice into their glasses in relief, thank GOD they didn't recognise me and I hope the rest of The Warblers don't too.

The drink round went well until I pulled the cart over to a tall skinny man with long curly hair who appeared to be gazing out the window blankly and looked slightly alone or lost so I tapped him on the shoulder.

BIG mistake, well done Kurt. As he turned round I recognised his face, it was Blaine with long hair and there was pain in his eyes. Pain that longed for love and hope or just happiness, not the Blaine that I once knew from High School, the confident out gay kid that was my first love, mentor and idol or the guy from the photo shoots he did with the rest of The Warblers for CQ.

I must have been staring at his face for a long time as he suddenly spoke up "Yes?"

"Sorry" I coughed and handed him a menu "What would you like to drink sir?"

"Just a water please" He pulled a tight smile at me

"Are you sure sir, we have a ran..."

"No. Water is fine" He shot me a look before turning around to face the window again. I sighed inside, wishing he was happy I mean he had fame, fortune, a career and a life to live and all I have is a job working for an airline I mean sure it was good, but nothing special like his and I was jealous of it. Really jealous of it.

"Sir, your water" I smiled at him as he turned to face me yet again

"Thank you" He stretched his hand out and it brushed mine as he took the glass from my hand "Sorry, but do I know you from somewhere, you look so familiar to me, and I mean really familiar. It's almost scary" he chuckled lightly

"I don't believe so sir" I panicked inside before rushing off down to put my trolley in the galley and closed the curtain behind me.

"shit, shit, shit, shit" I whispered to myself before pulling my hand through my hair, I haven't been that close to Blaine in years and now he shows up on my flight depressed and lost and it kills me inside to think that he is in such a state. By this time I was kind of hyperventilating and in the small confined space of the galley it wasn't helping at all. I needed to call cedes.

I picked up the small cabin phone and dialled cabin 2 and t5apped my foot running my hands through my hair in a manner that should be illegal "Damn Cedes, pick up the phone why don't you?" I growled under my voice but sharply turned round when I heard someone clear their throat. I slammed down the phone in anger that someone has invaded my chill time "yes?" I snapped

"Kurt, honey it's me, Cedes" she said as she pulled me into a crushing hug "If I knew they were on the flight I wouldn't have swapped with you I'm just so sorry. I know how much it's hurting you as you love him and I appreciate that but Kurt honey do you want to go back into economy?"

"No honey, I'm just stressed, I haven't seen him in years and he just turns up on this particular day and scare me to death. He recognises me from somewhere Cedes, he asked me I mean what the hell? I'm just so in love with him, I've never got over him I ju..."

"I know who you are" a voice came from behind me and Cedes as we turned around and gazed straight into Blaine's eyes.

"I'm just gunna go now, Passenger in economy, needs help" Cedes ran off quite obviously embarrassed by the situation or trying to be so awkward by leaving me alone with him to supposedly talk.

"So, I haven't seen you in ages, must be about 3 years, how's things? Kurt."

"Fine Blaine, now if you would excuse me I have my job to get back to. Too busy to chit chat or have a catch up session." I tried to push past him but for once he looked at me in the eyes

"No Kurt, stay. We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Sky High.

**Thank you to everyone that has subscribed/ put the story on alert and for all your lovely reviews, especially Blackbird97**

**I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it so far! Sorry, I may not be able to update every week as I have exams but I will try my best: D**

**Please continue to review; I love to hear what you think good or bad...I have to admit I got the inspiration for this story after listening to Air Hostess by Busted (A long time favourite of mine) at my friends party!**

**Danni x**

**Kurt POV**

I stood there tapping my foot on the floor "Okay Blaine. You decided to leave me after I transferred out of Dalton, why? You broke my heart Blaine and now you expect me to talk to you after all these years? Why Blaine, why did you do it to me?"

"Kurt, I didn't know it would hurt you so much, I just wanted you close to me and well after you transferred we didn't see each other enough and well it wasn't working for me"

"We didn't see each other enough Blaine? What are you talking about, I mean I drove up to Dalton nearly every weekend and sacrificed everything for you and then you tell me to go and never come back as it 'wasn't working' and THEN I hear you were involved with some new guy whilst you were still with me! How could you do THAT TO ME?" I screamed in his face before pushing away into the toilet door "Get out of here Blaine Anderson, I have my job to do and by that I mean serve your fucking lunch!"

I turned and drew the curtain in his face once again and leaned over the trolley and started sobbing hysterically.

**Blaine POV**

Damn, I have really screwed this one up but I had to tell Wes and David. I mean they could help me right? They are my best friends and I've never seen Kurt that angry before, it wasn't as if I wanted to upset him, I just wanted to talk to him, I mean I still love him and breaking up with him was a huge mistake. Maybe one of my biggest ever. "Wes, Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" Wes gave me a look and then put a finger on his lips and pointed to David who was slightly drooling on the window in his sleep. Nice.

"Well you know Kurt.."

Wes who happened to be taking a sip of his coke at that precise moment sprayed it out of his moth in the direction of David who spoon got him in a headlock for waking him up from his nap

"Guys, guys seriously now?"

"Sorry Blainey" Wes gave me his angelic grin before releasing David who went back to drooling on the window

"Well you know Kurt, well he is kinda our steward and I went to talk to him and he pushed me away and started crying and I don't know what to do and..."

"Wait, wait WAIT! Kurt's here? EVERYONE" Wes stood up on his chair ducking underneath the overhead lockers waving his arms "Kurt, Kurt Hummel is on the plane!"

All the Warblers seem to come and cram round Wes and David's set, by this time David had woken up in all the commotion and was clinging onto Wes's arm in sheet excitement

"Where is he Blaine?" Jeff asked almost jumping up and down

"Galley" Blaine mumbled under his breath hoping that no one will hear but knowing the warblers they all crowed round the Galley curtain

"HEY!" Thad banged from in the toilet "I can't get the door open! HELP! Anyone?"

"Sorry Thad" Jeff called " We will get you out in a minute, no room at the moment.

I seemed to have been swept up in all the commotion as I had my face squashed against the door to get to the cockpit and my arm was resting on someone's bum. Didn't really want to know to be honest. Poor Kurt, what a surprise he was going to get when he opened up that curtain.

**Kurt POV**

I took a deep breath and opened the curtain to begin my lunch round but I stopped myself as I hard muffled voices coming from just outside the curtain. What the hell?

I pulled back the curtain and saw all the warblers squashed together all grinning cheerily at me with happy expressions of their face, I opened my mouth to speak but before I could, they all charged into the galley squashing me and the trolley against the emergency door

"Kurt!KURT!KURT! WE MISSED YOU!" David grinned jumping on me, it almost seemed they were all trying to dry hump me against the door. Shit, God although I do not believe, please help me!

"Okay okay guys, please?" I managed to gasp out before they all filtered out the galley apart from Wes, David and Blaine

"I did warm them not to come in there" Blaine grinned sheepishly, "They all miss you, you know"

"I don't want to hear it, get out of my galley Blaine before I run you hobbit feet over with my god damn trolley" I snapped before turning to Wes and David "Hey guys, how are you? Haven't seen you in ages"

"Were fine Kurt, seem to be okay actually, and right now we're heading over to New York to close our tour. Are you coming to see us?"

"Actually no I'm not, work you see" I gestured rotund the cabin

"Just work Kurt"

"Err...well no. Its Blaine you see. I can't listen to you guys anymore, it hurts too much to listen as I'm reminded by the heartbreak I went through and maybe go through now..."

"Listen Kurt, As much as we hate Blaine for what he did, and now we've found you" David did some sort of excited dance "We would love you to come to our show"

"I'll think about it, right now I have your lunches to serve so shoo" I pushed them out and drew the curtains in their faces and attempted to save the trolley which was till pressed up against the emergency exit doors.

I re-stocked the trolley and pushed it out and threw the sandwiches at Wes and David in attempt to get away from them before they could sexually harass me in the galley again. The rest of the round went more comically than usual as Thad was still locked in the toilet and I had to go rescue him and then go serve the rest of them.

Blaine smiled at me but I just glared at him before dumping he hot meal he requested on the tray in front of him and stormed down the aisle.

As I turned round I could of sworn he checking me out from behind and my uniform did nothing for my figure. Damn you blue uniform .

I high fived the rest of the warblers on my way back to the galley and nearly fell face first into the trolley when David decided to stretch his feet out and I tripped over. Well this was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Sky High.

**Thank you to everyone that has subscribed/ put the story on alert and for all your lovely reviews, I really appreciate it. It makes me so happy to see that everyone is enjoying my story so far :) **

**Keep reviewing as I would like to hear your comments good or bad **

**Danni x**

Kurt POV

After making my quick tidy up lunch rounds I picked up the cabin phone "Hello ladies and Gentlemen" The warblers leaned sideways out of their seats to look at me "Just to announce, we are currently travelling at 35000 ft and our estimated time of arrival is 7pm. In a minute, the in-flight TV's will be switched on and there will be a range of TV shows and movies to view for your enjoyment. Once again thank you for flying with us today"

I hung up and went over to switch the TV's on

"OMG WESSS! Look, they have Fast and Furious 5 on; please please please can we watch it?" I rolled my eyes at David's enthusiasm. Suddenly the call monitor bleeped, seat G3, hmmm.

I went to see what was happening now; probably one of the warblers had broken their TV or something. I arrived at the seat to find Blaine staring blankly at the TV.

"Yes Blaine?" I grunted at him. He turned around and smiled at me

"Oh Hi Kurt, I was hoping you would come, here take a seat" The Warblers all turned to face me to see what I would do so I sat down hastily avoiding his eyes

"You remember this movie don't you Kurt," he gestured at the screen "We used to watch it together all the time and sing along to all the songs remember? Then we used to act out all the parts, I was Danny and you were Sandy..." I got up but he grabbed my hand and forced me back down again "Kurt, please. Hear me out"

"10 minutes Blaine and then I'm going"

"Okay well, I'm so sorry that I hurt you Kurt. It was for the best. I could not survive at Dalton without you any longer, you were like my life support machine holding me together. Keeping me alive. I needed you Kurt and you left me to go back to go back to the hell hole that you used to love. I know I was out and confident and proud of whom I was but after you came I lost all that confidence as you were with me and well...you were the one keeping me sane at that school. So when you transferred we got a new boy and we had a brief sexual affair. Man he was great, experienced and looked just like you Kurt. I did it because he reminded me so much of you but he never was the same as you. He never would be the same of you." He rambled on; shaking now looking into my eyes so deeply that I thought it would burn holes into my skin "Kurt, Kurt, and Kurt. I love you. I have never forgiven myself for what I did to you and I'm ever so sorry Kurt. I still love you and now that I've found you again, I never want to let you go" Tears welled up in his eyes so I pulled him into a hug

"Thank you for telling me Blaine, I still haven't forgiven you for having sex with some guy that looked like me but I can get over that you know" I pulled away and looked into his eyes "I've never stopped loving you Blaine, you were a piece of me and you just went. It was like half of me had been lost. I could never look at your pictures in the magazines or even listen to your voice on the radio and here you turn up today declaring your love and pleading your sorry, its surreal" I grabbed his hand "Come with me" I stood up pulling him behind me until I realised every warbler was looking at us with opened mouths.

"Ermm hi?" I smiled at them before rushing with Blaine to the toilet and pushing him inside before locking the door. We had our noses pushed up against each other, we hadn't been this close since we started dating and it was giving me the same chills as before when we were both young and dumb. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent.

Blaine POV

The moment was so perfect, me and Kurt nose to nose in a cramped space. I loved him and I knew he loved me so I opened my mouth and started to sing quietly to him

_The desk where you sit inside of a  
>frame made of wood<br>I keep those chopsticks you had from when  
>you taught abroad in Japan<em>

I took another deep breath and began again

_I love it all so much  
>I call<br>I want you back_

_I did not know you as well  
>as my father knew you<br>every question you took the  
>time to sit and look it up in the<br>encyclopaedia_

Kurt started to join in with me

_I love it all so much  
>I call I want you back<em>

_It sounds like we  
>would of had a great deal to say<br>to each other  
>I bet when I leave<br>my body for the sky the wait will  
>be worth it<em>

We both stopped and looked at each other before I leaned in and kissed Kurt softly on the lips "Kurt?" I breathed "Take me back?"

**Hehe sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but hope you enjoyed so far :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Sky High.

**Thank you to everyone that has subscribed/ put the story on alert and for all your lovely reviews, I really appreciate it. It makes me so happy to see that everyone is enjoying my story so far :) **

**Sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Keep reviewing as I would like to hear your comments good or bad **

**Danni x**

**Kurt POV**

I took a deep breath in and opened my eyes and looked into Blaine's "Sorry I can't" I gasped out before turning and walking out of the toilet. I marched out of the cabin avoiding The Warblers glances looking straight on and headed straight for Mercedes.

**Blaine POV**

Well I really messed that one up didn't I. I exited the toilet quietly closing the door and glancing round for Kurt. He wasn't in the cabin that was a good sign. I had a plan and if I knew Kurt this was going to work like clockwork. I was going to do this the old Blaine way, just like we had sung Candles together all those years ago at regionals. I was going to sing for him.

"Wes, David. Emergency Warbler meeting?" I called and all the warblers gathered around me and I told them my plan.

"Do you think it's going to work Blaine? I mean it's been years how do we know this will work?"

"Trust Wesley, Trust" I laughed before dismissing the meeting and thanks to David's creativity plan Klaine was undergo!

**Kurt POV**

I was still charging through the cabin like a mad man on a rampage pushing back the cabin divides and knocking into people as I went making the passengers angry, but at this moment in time I didn't give two fucks who I bumped into.

I finally got to the back of the cabin dodging my way past a long queue for the bathroom and a young mother who apparently was travelling alone with a toddler who would not stop jumping around, a 7yr old girl who was looking at me with big tired eyes and a baby who would not stop wailing. Sometimes I was glad I was upfront.

"Cedes?" I called

"Right here Boo" She replied emerging from the galley with a huge smile on her face "What's up, got bored of fancy pants at the front?"She sniggered to herself while I just rolled her eyes at her

"Actually no BUT Blaine asked me out after confessing everything to me and about what he did with some transfer guy. Turns out he was only banging him because he looked like me and just missed me and apparently he still loves me after all this time he has never got over me" I rambled on "And now I have just ran off and rejected his poor little heart and I feel so bad because I love him so much Cedes I really do but I'm so confused" I hung my head in my hands trying not to cry again.

"My advice white boy is to stop moping and get your skinny arse back down to fancy land and go get your handsome prince right?" She pushed me out of the galley "Now if you will excuse me I have to help this little sweetheart here" she gestured to the little 7 year old who just sniffled and turned back to her mum.

Rejection much? So I took her advice and went back to the front cabin straightening out my uniform and my hair as I went.

**Blaine POV**

I heard his approaching footsteps and gestured for everyone to get in position before whispering "Here goes nothing. 3 2 1 BOYS, LETS DO THIS THING!"

He entered the cabin and the guys behind me started harmonising and I opend my mouth to begin to sing

_Walking through the terminal  
>I saw something beautiful<br>You left, for your duty call  
>Next I'm getting on the plane<br>That's when I see you again  
>I can't get you off my brain<em>

I began to circle round Kurt dancing to the beat of the song

_That uniform you're wearing  
>so hot I can't stop staring<em>

I pulled my blazer from me and then began to fan my face dramatically before jumping on the closest isle seat feeling the beat of the music and visualising Kurt in my arms once again and piured _my heart out to him  
>You're putting on an awesome show<br>The cabin pressure's rising  
>My coke has got no ice in now<em>

_Air hostess  
>I like the way you dress<br>Though I hate to fly  
>But I feel much better<br>Occupied my mind  
>Writing you a love letter<br>I messed my pants  
>When we flew over France<br>Will I see you soon  
>In my hotel room<br>For a holiday romance?  
>Air hostess<em>

_Throwing peanuts down the aisle  
>Stupid but it made you smile<br>You came over for a while  
>Then you whispered in my ear<br>The words that I longed to hear  
>"I want you to thrill me here"<em>

_You can't because you're working  
>The paparazzi's lurking<br>You didn't know I'm in a band  
>In England people know me<br>One photo's worth a hundred grand_

The warblers did some sort of jump in the air then pulled Kurt in for a mini rave in the isle. Man this was one of the best days of my life, it was like he was one of us again

_Air hostess  
>I like the way you dress<br>Though I hate to fly  
>But I feel much better<br>Occupied my mind  
>Writing you a love letter<br>I messed my pants  
>When we flew over France<br>Will I see you soon  
>In my hotel room<br>For a holiday romance?  
>Air hostess<em>

_Cos' you're my air hostess  
>I love the way you dress<br>Air hostess  
>My air hostess<br>I love the way you dress  
>Air hostess<em>

I jumped down and looked into Kurt's eyes and he was furiously blushing at me "So, what do you say?" I did my signature twirl with my hands up in the air

"I'm not ready to be your boyfriend yet Blaine. I would love to be your friend though" he smiled at me with hope in his eyes

"Thank you" I pulled him in for a hug, well it was a start wasn't it?

"Oh and Blaine, he whispered in my ear. I love you" I could feel the heat radiation off his skin onto mine and his smile pressed against the side of my head

"Me to Kurt. I love you more than anything" I simply replied back beaming inside and out


	6. Chapter 6

Sky High.

**Thank you to everyone that has subscribed/ put the story on alert and for all your lovely reviews, I really appreciate it. It makes me so happy to see that everyone is enjoying my story so far and I literally jump around the room every time I get one :) **

**Sorry for the delay I feel like I had abandoned you but I have just finished my GCSE's and all that revision made me too tired to update but I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Keep reviewing as I would like to hear your comments good or bad **

**Danni x**

**Kurt POV**

My world seemed to be getting better and everything was falling slowly into place once again and I was loving it.

Blaine, Blaine frickin' Anderson had just serenaded me in front of the whole plane and boy did I forgive him and getting to know him again shot straight up top of my agenda making him my number one priority.

The Warblers singing had attracted somewhat a large mob of screaming fans that had begun to recognise them as their breathtaking harmonies drifted effortlessly through the different cabins

"OMG?Blaine Anderson?I LOVE YOU! Blaine, OVER HERE!" Blaine sucked in and pulled away from me giving me that omg not again type look before walking away towards the screaming mob on teenage girls and an awkward looking man in his 50's who was trying to get away from them. "BLAINE BLAINE BLAINE, MARRY ME?" called the girls who ere trying to barge their way towards him at the same time and failing by getting stuck between the divides. Hastily I leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear "Shall we kick 'em out or let them be?" I giggled nervously before hovering over his shoulder waiting for his response

"Kick 'em out, their time is up. Do your sexy piss off now thing that you did to me earlier" he chuckled lightly under his breath before turning and returned to his seat in attempt to hide pulling a confused Wes and David behind him.

Damn Blaine, when I get off this plane I will need a cigarette to forget about what you just said to me because honey, you turn me on bad! I decided to keep that little comment to myself before gulping slightly at the challenge I have never had to face before. Screaming girls all wanting to hump Blaine, damn, I really had it well then. But I thought he was gay? Oh no...The fans do not know. This was going to be hilarious; their sweet heartthrob Blaine Anderson was a closeted gay to the outside world and an out confident male to those who knew him. Good one Blaine, but who could blame him after all, he didn't want his career to fail because of his sexual orientation. Suddenly it hit me. I could have made if I kept my mouth shut about being gay, how stupid of me! I face palmed myself in my head before straightening out my uniform before taking a step towards the girls knowing I had to do this for Blaine and The Warblers, No time to think about where I went wrong in life. Just do it for Blaine I repeated in my head.

Hastily I turned around and saw Wes David and Blaine all throwing fake punches and giving me the thumbs up to get rid of them. They never do change those three, always the childish lot of the group.

I strode toward the girls and cleared my throat to make myself heard above all of the squeals and screams

"Girls, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" I raised my voice slightly but was still being polite as ever. Or should I say was being as dapper as Anderson in High School, I knew his manners would rub off onto me someday.

"I'm not going to do about it, Blaine is my one true love "a girl with blonde hair and a fake smile sneered at me "Blaine BABY!" she shrieked again attempting to push past me but I blocked her by jabbing my elbow into her side. She looked at me with furious eyes before pushing me aside and jumping onto Jeff who shrieked and pushed her on the floor. Before I knew what was happening I had slammed the curtain shut and jumped onto of this girl on the floor attempting to wrestle her

"I'm sorry princess" I sneered "But this cabin is out of bounds today and if you wish to remain here I will be escorting you to your parents and calling our air marshal onboard to escort you off the plane himself. If I were you I would leave now or you will have to get off the plane. Your choice"

I stood up and brushed down my uniform and tidied my hair before nodding to The Warblers and turning on my heel to escort the girl to the curtain "and stay out!" I sneered to her before pushing her out and stamping my foot on the floor in an attempt to cool me down. Damn, my inner diva kind of lost control there I smiled to myself in pride at what I had just achieved.

Clapping and cheers interrupted the stunned science and I turned around to see Wes jumping up and won whilst the other Warblers were respectfully congratulating me

"Oh you utter BITCH Hummel; I knew you had it in you still!" Wes and David laughed before jumping over to me and started to dry hump me again; damn they are really going at it today aren't they? I pushed them away and laughed

"Guys, what did I tell you about dry humping, I mean seriously again in the space of what?" I gazed down at my standard issue American Airways watch "An hour and a half?"

"Sorry dude, we are just excited to see you again, we cannot help it, it is just instinct and I mean we are just making up for what Blaine didn't give to you in High School right?"

I turned bright red "Seriously guys?" I choked out in embarrassment before running into the galley and shutting the curtain so I could get on with my job and avoid any more humping incidents and secondly to hide my embarrassed face.


	7. Chapter 7

Sky High.

**Okay I am so sorry that I abandoned this story for such a long time, I feel like I have abandoned you lovely readers and I'm sorry :(**

**I hope this chapter will make it up to you as there will be some fluff finally!**

**Kurt POV**

The rest of the flight went too quickly for my liking and we were approaching our final hour of flight time and in between the laughs, sudden outbursts of song and flirty glances towards Blaine I finally had him alone in the galley.

He had took me by surprise as I was furiously counting out all of the money and doing stock checks and It was getting all very frustrating .

"Hello Kurt" He purred in my ear as he wrapped his hands around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder "What are you doing beautiful?"

"Maths" I grunted

"Here, let me help you. I know how much you hate sums" he soothed in my ear purring gently as he leaned forward slightly and took the pen from my hands and began to scribble furiously whilst he was still attached to me.

"Seriously Blaine? I feel slightly awkward just standing here" I teased and he just laughed lightly in my ear casing me to shiver slightly "wait...how you worked that one? I have been standing here for the past 10 minutes trying to solve it"

"Practice" he shrugged lightly before kissing my ear working his way down to my shoulder before caressing his mouth back up and down

"Blaine" I gasped "You can't do that...not here..."

"shhh" he grunted lightly before releasing his strong hold on me and swivelled me round and placing his hands onto my waist "Baby. Please?"

I nodded slightly before leaning into him and boy did it feel like heaven as I felt his now tall body engulf my smallish frame and we melted into each other as we were meant to be together. I felt his hand slide up and down my back soothing me before I leaned up to press my lips to his and wow fireworks exploded in my head. It seriously felt that the plane was going to crash with the amount of explosions echoing round my mind at this present moment. He tightened his grip on me as he pressed his firm solid lips against my own and deepened the kiss fiercely. I gripped the front of his shirt pulling him into me, I just couldn't get enough.

He lifted me up and plonked me onto the galley shelf and began to frantically loosen my uniform trying to get me out of shirt. His hands trembled under my touch as he was obviously nervous so I decided to release him and help him. I loosed my shirt and I opened up my buttons and let his hands explore me. He pulled away from my lips and began to nibble his way down my neck stopping at my collarbone and sucking gently. That would most certainly leave a stupid hickey for me to hide from Mercedes.

He continued to suck and nibble his way down my chest as I wrapped my legs round his waist bringing him towards me so he was pressed against me. He brought his hands down and rested them on my lower stomach and he started to rub circles into my stomach and he moved his hands lower gently rubbing his hands along my embarrassingly growing erection. He moaned in my mouth and the sensation vibrated through me making me shiver and groan into his moth too. Wow this is getting so heated and I want going to stop it.

We were interrupted by a cough unmistakably it was Cedes

"Look white boy, we don't need any hanky panky on this flight. Hell to the no. When I said go get him I didn't mean literally" she waved her finger in my face "Now come on, we need to get everyone in their seat, we are nearly landing"

I unravelled myself from Blaine and sighed loudly "Sorry"

"No threat Kurt" I smiled and then winked at me before doing his buttons up "If you need me, just come or I will buzz you!"

I groaned inside before straightened myself out and heading into the cabin and taking my seat at the front "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now approaching landing at John F Kennedy Airport, the local rime is approximately 6.30pm and we are half an hour early. The weather is mainly dry but with some showers and the local temperature is 15®c, thank you once again for flying with us, we hope you enjoyed your flight."

After we landed and parked up I stood in my position by the door and hugged every warbler that got off the plane sad to see them go as it had truly been an eventful journey; and then it came to Blaine.

He pulled me into a tight hug "Thank you Kurt, for everything. I love you"

"I love you too Blaine" I breathed in his scent and tried to hold back the tears "I'm glad I saw you again, I missed you"

"me too Kurt, me too" He smiled and pecked me lightly on the mouth "Here, he squeezed my hand placing some form of paper in my hand "Call me"

And with that he walked off the plane and _I_ suddenly felt the urge to run after him, but I didn't. Instead I grabbed my cabin carry on and headed for the employees bus that would take us to our hotel and from there tomorrow I would make up my mind whether or not to call Blaine. And I think I already the answer to that one.


	8. Chapter 8

Sky High.

**Well, after the longest WAIT in the history of waiting...here is my fic! I have noticed that someone had called their fanfic after mine with the same sort of story line and I am kinda upset, I hoped that mine would be a one of a kind type fic, so in the future IF ANYONE WISHES TO USE MY IDEAS/STORY LINE/PLOTS COULD YOUR PLEASE PM AND ASK ME FIRST :)**

**Kurt POV**

"So Boo how was it?" Mercedes asked stirring her coffee in the hotel bar

"It was amazing you know, seeing Blaine like that. Even to perform to me. Oh dear, I think my teenage years are returning, my love for Blaine is growing ever so stronger..."

"Awww I think it is cute Kurt that you two had to meet like that. Who knew, if you hadn't of swapped you could still be a lonely heart wondering the skies without..."

"Okay Mercedes" I laughed loudly to hide my ever so growing embarrassment "I get what you mean, but he asked me to call him"

"Are you? Please say you will please for me Boo. No for you, I cannot stand to see you all upset and heartbroken"

"It's none of your business Mercedes what I will do in the near future with Mr. Anderson and I would like you to respect my privacy" I winked knowingly before taking a sip of my hot chocolate "Besides, what's too loose?"

I stood up and marched off to my room. Tonight I was going to call Blaine.

I lay on my bed twiddling my thumbs in anticipation. What if Blaine didn't want me anymore, what if he had changed his mind and was totally disgusted by the face his high school sweetheart was still in love with him? No wait...I'm just freaking out as usual. Pull yourself together Hummel. You want to do this. You want Blaine. You want to Fuck Blaine until he screams out your name and cannot walk for days. You want to call him Kurt.

Pick up that phone.

I was slightly nervous as my mind had begun to think of highly inappropriate things and I was feeling so turned on of the thought of Blaine lying beside me naked, but I took that risk; I rolled over and pulled out the piece of paper from my pocket and stared down at it before raising the phone to my ear, pressing the external number code and punched in my number.

The dial tone rang out loudly in my ear like it was taunting me so I growled at it silently, it rang again several times and I was beginning to think it was just a big wind up some stupid joke until I heard the voice of an angel

"Hello?"

"Blaine, it's me" I cursed at my brain in disgust as my voice was deeper than usual, rougher almost and extremely sexy

"Kurt" He sighed in relief "I never thought you would call, but are you okay? You sound kinda rough"

"Bad" I cleared my throat before continuing in a hope to disguise what was going on in my head and my pants "I mean stressful day you know"

"Oh I know all right" He laughed "Hang on a second...Let me get to my room. Do you have a number I can call you back on?"

"Sure, you can have my mobile number"

"Great, let me ring you back in a minute" and he was gone. I quickly decided to sort the mess out before he rung back so I unzipped my pants and pulled down my boxers to my knees. I breathed in deeply before wrapping my hand tightly around my hard penis. I squeezed slightly and began to move my hand up and down slowly and then gradually getting quicker. I thought of all the times me and Blaine spent together in his dorm room at Dalton, the way he would pull my horrible grey trousers down with his teeth, the way he would then remove my boxers whilst sucking on my collar bone marking me as his and the way he would slowly massage my hips to relax me before putting his fingers inside me. Oh Blaine

"Blaine" I murmured over and over again matching my hand movements getting faster and faster panting his name in a release. My phone vibrated and started making its way across the table so I reached out with my spare hand and pressed the accept button, I was in a too good mood no to answer even though I was in no apparent state to.

"Talk...to...me"

"Kurt, seriously are you okay?"

"I am fine" I moaned as I started to reach my climax "Blaine"

"Kurt...you sound like you are...Kurt are you jerking off?"

"Don't...Stop...Talking...Blaine...too...Sexy...Blaine"

"Kurt" He breathed slowly but seductively down the phone and just that one word sent me over the edge I screamed out Blaine's name down the phone spurting come all over the bed sheets. I was too embarrassed to say anything so I lay there panting down the phone listening to what Blaine would say next.

"Wow, I mean Kurt that was interesting. I haven't heard you scream like that since, well. Since we did it in my room after hours and woke up Wes and David next door who woke up the rest of the dorm to come and see what the commotion was down the hallway"

I lay still listening to his voice, still unsure what to say next. Had I blown it?

"Kurt? Hello Kurt, say something if you are there"

"Sorry Blaine. I was doing it but then you rang and then I didn't want to be rude so I answered and then I sort of lost control when you spoke and well I love you and I haven't screamed like that in years because I haven't been with you and well I am sorry you had to hear that Blaine." I rambled on quickly hardly getting the worlds out fast enough for him to understand.

"Kurt, chill. I'm totally down with it really. Everyone needs a release sometimes right?" He chucked silently on the other side of the phone and I let out a sigh of relief

"I thought I had blown it just then"

"No sweat Kurt, and hey whilst you are in New York for a few days I was wondering If you would like to hang and then you can be our awesome groupie at our tour if you want. I mean I did promise you a ticket to our show right? Well you can have as many tickets as you like; I just want to see you again before you jet off on your high life"

"Blaine Warbler that would be an amazing idea"

"Great, swing by the Crowne Plaza hotel tomorrow at noon and I will show you the sights"

"Great Blaine! See you then, I'm really looking forward to seeing you again, maybe we can go shopping whilst we are together, I want to hit them before I have to fly again I mean we are in NEW YORK!"

"You haven't changed one Bit Kurt, and sure we can go shopping, but remember it's on me"

"I beg to differ..."

"Oh be quiet Kurt, I love you"

And he was gone.

I fell into a deep dreamless sleep in a hope that tomorrow would come quicker than he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this took WAY WAY WAY WAY WAY too long, I have just become unreleased by a horrible case of writers block and decided to write another chapter for you guys :) I hope you like this one but I have never been to NY before so I am sorry to those who have/live there if I get it wrong but I will be going in February with my school, but I could not let this wait for another 5 months.**

**This chapter was a bit of a hard one to write for me as I wanted it to be longer than my usual 3-4 pages, but I hope it is okay. Please leave a review as I would love to hear what you think of this! :)**

**I would also love to apologise for my awful auto corrects on word in the last chapter, so if anything sounded dodgy to you I will hit my laptop -_-**

**Blaine POV **

Did that just happen? I rolled my phone around in my hands recalling the interesting 'conversation' I had with Kurt just 5 minutes ago.

_**EARLIER THAT EIVENING FLASHBACK**_

There I was after eating probably the best burger I have ever had in my life chilling with the warblers and waving and smiling to all the fans stuck outside the hotel pressed up against the glass in the pouring rain with handmade banners, flags, pictures of us and album covers and not being aloud in because of security measures.

Then receiving that long awaited phone call to the man I truly adore Kurt. I had to excuse myself from dinner and to the fans I headed up to the lobby and then pressed the button for the lift to head to my room so I could speak to Kurt alone. I wanted to invite him over to my room so we could have a proper catch up alone without interruptions from anybody. I had a plan forming in my mind, I would invite him over, offer him a few drinks at the bar and hopefully get him smashed off his face before leading him up to my room and telling him to spill.

I felt like such a genius. I pulled out my key card and swiped the lock; the gentle ping of the door unlocking signalled my time to put my second plan into action; Blaine Warbler was going to get down and dirty with Hummel. I picked up my phone and scrolled through my ever so many and growing contact list until I found the number Kurt gave me and pressed the green key. I leaned onto the window ledge and gazed down at times square, looking at all the tiny little people just going about their little business without a care in the world. Some would be going to families, friends or lovers and somewhere out there was Kurt. And I was planning on making him mine.

_**PRESENT TIME**_

I placed my phone back onto the desk and stumbled over to my bed, my ears were still ringing from the satisfying scream that little Kurt Kindly demonstrated on the phone but I had to clear my mind. He was going to come here tomorrow and I had to focus on the plan and try to make him happy. If shopping was what he wanted, he would get it and I was sure that my no limits all pre-paid for card from my father will surly satisfy his very expensive need to keep up with this seasons fashions.

I awoke to the sound of a loud knocking on my door

"Oi Blainey Boy" Wes cracked " get up man, it is like 10 am and we have to be going soon" He banged the door again even louder this time "Open the door Anderson or I will have to get David in there, and you know what David is like in the mornings. Pure hell, now hurry the fuck up and get your gay little arse over to this door now"

"Fuck you Wes" I shouted before rolling out of bed and onto the floor with a loud thud causing my lamp and phone top fall on the floor. I had a message.

_From Kurt_

_HI Blaine_

_Just wanted to confirm, I will be at yours by 12 to go fabulous shopping and btw don't even think about paying..._

Damn, I almost forgot. I ran to the door and flung it wide open. "WES IM HERE!" but Wes didn't seem too impressed as he stood cowering against the wall with his hands over his face

"Dude! I know your gay and that but I'm not. Cover up!" I glanced down quickly before closing my door so it was ajar in complete shock "SORRY WES!" I shouted loudly

"Yes well be ready by 12, we are going to meet fans"

"No can do, I am meeting Kurt for a little catch up now go away before I come out and smack you!"

"That was very undapper Blaniey!"

"Dapper my arse" I muttered before slamming the door and replying to Kurt's text

_To: Kurt_

_Sure, be in the lobby. BEWARE screaming girls abay...and I am not arguing about who is paying, it's me or no shopping. Besides I highly doubt and air steward gets paid enough money to afford that new Channel coat you have always wanted... ;)_

_From: Kurt_

_How very dare you insult my job Mr. Anderson? It pays me well so don't knock it or I will have to ask Wes for that gravel to knock your head later._

CRAP. The last time I got hit by gravel was when I accidently squeezed Wes' arse whilst playing an incredibly stupid game of guess who in the dark. I thought it was Kurt. Bad move. I had felt a huge crack ripple through my body as the gravel hit my head and that was never going to happen again. Ever.

I rooted through my wardrobe that I packed; no I defiantly could not wear my uniform; was a suit too formal? Okay well I have a stripy black and white polo with a pink bow tie and creamy white trousers with brogues. That will have to do.

I hurried to breakfast and plonked myself next to Wes

"So as I heard through all of your truly colourful language you will be taking out air hostess, we have to give him a proper greeting. Like on the plane"

"If you mean by humping him again against an emergency exit then no we don't"

"Awhh come on Blaine, I know he loved it" David winked at me

"He certainly did not, although our strange impromptu performance of Air Hostess seemed to get him in the mood!"

"Oh shut up" I growled under my breath

"Awh come on Blaine. We were just having a bit of a laugh"

"At Kurt's expecse.I don't find that very funny do you? And yes I am in fucking love with Kurt. He is a beautiful, most selfless delicate boy I have ever met in my whole life so lay off him!" I roared at the table before pushing my chair back and storming back into the hotel lobby. I slumped on a chair and hung my hands in my hands. Where did that come from? That was just shocking behaviour even for me and especially in a public place. What was I thinking?

I face palmed myself over and over again until a concerned looking women placed her hand on my shoulder

"Are you okay young man? Do you need a doctor, are you sick?"

"No. But thank you for your concern" I smiled thankfully to her and watched her walk off out of the hotel, past the barriers where fans were beginning to gather around the hotel once again with their banners for the warblers to sign. How in the world was I going to walk past with Kurt with everyone out there? Suddenly I had a plan.

_To: Kurt_

_A bit of a fan problem here. Could I meet you somewhere else less...fanny?_

_From: Kurt_

_Sure, meet me outside Dunkin' Doughnuts & Baskin-Robbins, 5__th__ Av instead. We can grab a coffee and hopefully sit and chat a bit before we hit the shops. _

_To: Kurt_

_Sounds great, see you there ;)_

I glanced down at my watch, damn, it is still 11. I wondered back into the dining room to see the rest of the warblers happily chatting to each other. I cleared my throat loudly causing them to turn round and look at me; faintly in the background I heard Jeff humming airhostess before Trent slapped him. I coughed again before I began

"Fellow Warblers, I would like to apologise for my truly un-dapper behaviour earlier"

"No sweat Blaine" Jeff shouted

"Well, as you all still truly love me, who wants to go and meet some fans?"

At quarter to 12 exactly I stood outside the doughnut store wearing a Dalton Academy red and blue hooded jumper, with the hood up, my favourite black skinny jeans and some converses. I was nervous glancing around to see if anyone had recognised me, but in all the hustle of the shoppers I was safe. I took a deep breath in and push the door open before glancing around at the tables to see where Kurt was, he was not here yet and the place was pretty crowded with young adults and tourists so this was a pretty bad idea of Kurt's but I weaved around them and managed to find a seat in the corner of the room sandwiched between the wall and the utensils stand. I kept my head down twiddling my thumbs in anticipation; please no one recognise me I murmured over and over again under my breath in a hope that my stupid wish would come true.

I felt my phone vibrate underneath my hoodie so I pulled it out and checked who it was

_From: Kurt_

_Hey, I'm inside and its pretty crowded right/ maybe this was not such a good idea after all...where are you?_

_To Kurt:_

_In the far corner and no I am not the homeless looking man sitting in the corner before you ask; although I look a mess...it's my secret disguise ;)_

I heard a distant piercing laugh that tingled in the air and flow to my ears despite the noise and all I knew was that Kurt was here and looking for me. I heard a sudden excuse me and I looked up on the towering figure that was beaming down at me

"Blaine!" It laughed loudly before pulling me up into a tight hug

"Shhh Kurt!" I whispered in his ear "keep your voice down. I don't want to be spotted" I nuzzled into his neck sucking softly

"Ahrgh Blaine, not in here and beside wont me making noises attract more attention"

"Sorry Kurt, your skin looked so smooth and soft and just delicious...And you're right I'm sorry" I looked sheepishly at Kurt

"Oh stop apologising!" Kurt smacked my arm playfully laughing before sitting down and running his hands through his hair

"I would like to apologise for my behaviour last night Blaine, I didn't know what I was doing and well I lost my control a bit and I didn't wasn't you to feel uncomfortable at all in any way"

"You didn't Kurt, in fact you took me by surprise as I haven't heard you scream like that in ages and it was hot actually"

"You think that Blaine?"

"Yeah I do. Kurt I have never..."

"Stopped Loving..."

"You."

"Okay that was so weird" Kurt laughed taking a deep breath before continuing with his speech "so where does this leave us right now?"

"Well Kurt, you know how I feel about you so Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?" but before he could answer I had noticed everyone in the shop was staring at the two of us in shock. They knew who I was and they were going to act fast. I felt the top of my head and realised that my hooded jumper had fallen off. Oh crap.

"Kurt" I whispered quietly "We need to go. On the count of 3 we are going to charge, take my hand okay?"

"One...two...three!" I shouted as we pushed through the crowd with our elbows trying to find the exit of the shop as soon as possible and it was like another incident of the plane, but bigger and worse. They just could not keep away from me. I heard the flashes of cameras and the scream of the girls as I flung both of us out the door and ran down one of the busiest streets in New York, hand in hand with the boy I love.

I pulled Kurt into a side street and leant down clutching my knees gasping for breath ".hell Kurt, I'm so sorry about that again. I already knew what went down on the plane but this was so bad"

"It's fine honestly Blaine, I will have to get used to it if I hang out with my Boyfriend more often"

"What did you say Kurt?"

"Boyfriend" he crossed his arm smugly and gave me her 'bitch please stare'

"Oh Kurt" I grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him in for a totally cliché but soft and slow kiss "My boyfriend will have to get used to it then"


End file.
